Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian
Episode Summary Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: When the fountain of youth works too well, Jack Sparrow is stuck babysitting Angelica and Blackbeard. Konan the Kardashian: Conan the Barbarian settles down with Kim Kardashian and tries to live the life of a Kardashian. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that DC has made new comics. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Pirates of the Pair of Tweens (Movie Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Astronaut Fish Gets Eaten By Bear (Animated by M.Wartella) #Transformal Wear (Parody of Formal Wear/Spoof on Transformers) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Baby Bird Dislikes Mom's Puke (Cartoon) #The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman (Movie Parody of The Curious Case of Benjamin Button/Spoof on Batman) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Do-Over Button (Movie Parody of Click) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Robot Pranks Man To Rob His Money (Animated by M.Wartella) #Konan the Kardashian (Movie Parody of Conan the Barbarian/TV Spoof on Ke''eping Up with the Kardashians) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Konan the Kardashian) Lamar Odom still doesn't figure out any songs at Disco Party. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia *2nd Time Spy vs. Spy was stop-motion. 1st Time was Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent. *This is the 1st Time Plankton from SpongeBob showed up on MAD. *3rd Time Transformers showed up in an Ad Parody. 1st Time was Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor in Transformin' Grill. 2nd Time was So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! in P.E.D.A.L. *8th Time Transformers was spoofed. 1st Time was shown twice in Avaturd, CSiCarly. 2nd time was Trans-Bore-Mores, Star Wars: The Groan Wars. 3rd Time was Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition. 4th Time was I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin. 5th Time was Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor. 6th Time was So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!. 7th Time was Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent but smaller versions showed up called Go-Bots. *2nd Time Batman showed up in an Ad Parody. 1st Time was Force Code/Flammable in Superhero 6 Motel. *7th Time Batman showed up. First Time was Trans-Bore-Mores, Star Wars: The Groan Wars. 2nd Time was Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud. 3rd Time was Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild. 4th Time was Twigh School Musical/Avenger Time what Finn transformed into. 5th Time was ArThor/The Big Fang Theory. 6th Time was Force Code/Flammable. *The title of Pirates of the Pair of Tweens sounds similar to ''Pair of Kings. *The title card of Konan the Kardashian looks similar to Adventure Time and Avenger Time. *1st Time Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was spoofed. *This episode was rerated TV-PG-V. Voices *Chris Cox - Konan, Batman and Optimus Prime *Hugh Davidson - Blackbeard *Mikey Day - Young Blackbeard *Clare Grant - Angelica *Nolan North - Rob Kardashian *Rachel Ramras - Young Angelica and Kim Kardashian *Kevin Shinick - Jack Sparrow, Willy Wonka, Plankton and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Astronaut Fish, Doctor and Akiro the wizard Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes